


Turn to Dust

by BuggyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Some moments of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyPumpkin/pseuds/BuggyPumpkin
Summary: The world has fallen deep into the throes of an apocalypse, a mysterious virus having caused people to go mad with an unnatural hunger and more people fall every day. Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada must do what they can to simply survive, or risk falling prey or reaching a fate worst than death. To be separated from one another.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit!” Jesse McCree snapped. “They’re all over the place!” He looked over the car he had ducked behind, firing his revolver. The bullet lodged itself into the forehead of the approaching zombie, the undead terror dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Hanzo Shimada drew his bow and took out another before looking at Jesse.

“We have to get to that market, we’re almost out of supplies,” He said.

“I know, I know! My belly’s been louder than a coyote howl all week!” Jesse replied. Despite the dire situation they were in, Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh. He looked over the car and fired another arrow.

“On my mark, we run!” He said. “One… Two… Three!” Jesse rolled out from behind the car, keeping his revolver drawn. He fired into another zombie as he stood, beginning to sprint towards the distant supermarket. Hanzo leapt over the car, losing another arrow before he landed and followed his husband. He fired as well, not particularly caring about accuracy. Jesse reached the supermarket door and flung it open, turning around.

“Hanzo, come on!” He yelled. Hanzo rushed over and Jesse pulled him inside, shutting the door and holding the handles shut.

“I’ll get something to hold it shut.” Hanzo rushed off before coming back with a pipe and shoving it through the handles of the doors. Jesse released the handles and stepped back, watching as the zombies pounded on the doors. He let out a deep breath before looking at Hanzo and hugged him tightly. Hanzo held him back and kissed his cheek, his hand on the back of his head. They held onto each other like they were each other’s last hope, Jesse’s hands clutching Hanzo’s shoulder and jacket. Hanzo kissed his cheek again before looking at him.

“Let’s find some food, okay?” He said. Jesse gave a small nod and kissed Hanzo’s forehead. He took his hand as they walked through the supermarket, much of which had been picked clean already. Flies buzzed around the room, whether it be from the rotting fruit that laid in much of the store, or other, more gruesome origins. Jesse made a face as they walked towards the back of the store, covering his mouth and nose with his serape. Hanzo held his hand over the lower half of his face, looking disgusted. He looked over at a stack of shelves and knelt down, pulling out a half empty case of water.

“Jesse, look!” He gasped. Jesse turned and looked stunned.

“Seriously!? Who leaves something like that!?” He knelt down and picked one up before looking crushed. “That’s why…” He sighed. The bottle had started growing algae and Jesse tossed it to the side. Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure we can find something.” He whispered. Jesse let out a huff through his nose and leaned his head against Hanzo’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Hanzo reached up and stroked his hair gently.

“I’m tired Han… I’m sick of being hungry and runnin’. I’ve already done my runnin’, I don’t wanna do any more,” Jesse murmured. “We were gonna have a good life, we were gonna settle down after Overwatch…” He trailed off, tears in his eyes. Hanzo wiped his tears away before pulling him close for a kiss. He put his forehead against his, brushing noses as he stared into his eyes.

“Listen to me Jesse McCree. We are going to be fine. We will survive this.” He told him. Jesse closed his eyes before holding him close. He kissed him softly, closing his eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments, the zombies slowing their pounding. Hanzo stood after a while, helping Jesse to his feet. They scrounged the store for anything that they could grab, managing to fill their backpacks. Jesse looked towards the front door when they had finished, staring at the zombies.

“We should leave through the back.” He sighed. Hanzo looked at him and nodded.

“That would be wise.” He took Jesse’s hand and they went into the back of the store, leaving through the employee entrance. Jesse opened the door and looked around, making sure they were clear of zombies before walking out.

“Should we check any of the cars to see if they’ve got any fuel?” Jesse asked. Hanzo shook his head.

“That will take too much time. There were too many of them out front. Right now we should find a place to make camp.” He said. Jesse looked at him and smiled.

“That’d be easier with a truck.” He turned and went to a nearby pick-up, breaking the window with his prosthetic hand. He reached in and unlocked the door before climbing in, beginning to hotwire it. The truck grumbled before roaring to life and Jesse grinned.

“We got lift-off!”

Hanzo smiled from where he stood, until he heard the guttural screams of undead coming around the store. He spun to face and looked shocked, as some of them moved rather fast.

“Shit! Jesse, we have to go!” He said. He started rushing towards the truck as Jesse turned to face him and the zombies, swearing in response. He hopped into the driver’s seat, throwing it into gear as he began to drive closer to Hanzo. He swung the car, Hanzo grabbing the door and starting to climb in.

As his hand wrapped around the handle and he shifted his weight, a zombie grabbed onto his free leg, yanking against him. Hanzo let out a yelp, grabbing onto the seat.

“Hanzo!” Jesse grabbed his hand as another zombie grabbed his husband’s legs. Hanzo reached out, grabbing onto Jesse as he let out a cry of pain. He looked over his shoulder and felt his blood run cold. One of the zombies had latched onto his leg and everything seemed to slow down as the other did the same.

Jesse fired his gun, both of the zombies releasing Hanzo as Jesse pulled him into the truck, starting to drive as fast as he could.

“Stay with me Hanzo, stay with me.” He told him. He held his hand tightly.

Hanzo was in a daze. Pain coursed through his legs and he could feel the blood running down his calves. He had been  _ bitten _ . He had been bitten and most likely infected. For one of the first times in his life Hanzo felt nothing but true, stomach-curdling fear, and he couldn’t help but retch onto the floor of the bouncing truck. Hot tears stung his cheeks as he let out a small sob.

“Hanzo? Hanzo, hey, look at me.” Jesse said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “You’re gonna be okay, alright? We’re gonna fix this, darlin’.” Hanzo looked up at him.

“Jesse…” He whispered. “You know you’re-”

“No. Don’t you dare go down that path on me.” Jesse warned. His eyes were brimming with tears and he took a shaky breath, wiping his nose. His prosthetic gripped the wheel so tightly that it had begun to buckle. Hanzo stayed silent, leaning back against the seat and trying to calm himself.  _ The faster your heart beats, the faster you’ll turn,  _ He thought. He tried to gulp down his anxiety, closing his eyes and simply focusing on the rumble of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo awoke when the truck stopped, having unknowingly fallen asleep. Jesse had pulled them over on a back road somewhere. They would be safer here from civilization, most of the zombies congregating where there were the most warm bodies, not that it particularly mattered. He would turn within the next few days if they didn’t do anything and Jesse needed to get as far away from him as possible.

The cowboy had gotten into the back of the truck, shuffling around in the tool box that rested there.

“Bingo…” Jesse murmured. He got down, leaning something against the truck before opening Hanzo’s door. “Morning Darlin’.” He smiled softly, peeking a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

“Jesse, you need to leave me.” Hanzo told him. Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Han, you’re a clever as a fox, but there’s no way in hell I’m leaving you.” He told him. He was silent for a few moments.

“I think I may have found a way to help you, but… it’s gonna be bad and it’s gonna be messy.” He told him. Hanzo stared at him.

“What is it?” He asked. Jesse was silent again.

“... I’m goin’ to cut off your legs. It’ll stop the venom from spreading and you won’t turn into one of those beasts.” He murmured. “But I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, and… I’ll put you out of your misery if you ask.” He said.

Hanzo felt his heart sink. He knew that the loss of his legs would be a burden on Jesse, that it would slow his husband down and may even cost him his life. He knew that Jesse would be willing to lay down his life for him, but he wasn’t sure that was a risk he’d be willing to take.

He also knew that he wasn’t ready to die. He wasn’t ready to give in or ready to leave Jesse. He knew this apocalypse would reach an eventual end and he wanted to live to see that with the love of his life.

“Get rid of them.” Hanzo whispered. Jesse gave a small nod.

“Wait here while I get things ready. We’re gonna have to do it in the truck bed.” He said. 

Hanzo nodded in response, trying to calm his churning stomach. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a granola bar, eating it quietly. He looked down at the bite wounds on his legs. One of them was right on the back of his calf, a fair sized chunk having been ripped out, similar to a shark wound. The edges of the bite had turned black and the same darkness spidered out across his calf muscle. He swallowed the little bit of bile that had worked its way up his throat, trying hard not to vomit again. The other leg was only a bite, but it had also turned black and the same spidering has also crept up the veins. He leaned his head back again, taking a shaky breath. The pain was nothing, he had received worse wounds in the past, but the sting and burn from the venom and the anxiety from the situation was causing the panic to bubble up in his chest. He took deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate, knowing it would only make the venom spread faster.

Jesse came back to his side of the truck, looking concerned. He put his hand on Hanzo’s chest and he turned to face his husband.

“Hanzo… Everything’s ready.” He whispered. Hanzo took a deep breath.

“Jesse, if anything happens… I love you.” He murmured. Jesse had tears in his eyes and he pressed a small kiss on Hanzo’s forehead.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

They stayed like that for a few moments before Jesse gently scooped Hanzo up in his arms, cradling him to his chest. Hanzo could feel his heart beating against his shoulder and he could tell Jesse was nervous, and understandably so. He put his hand on Jesse’s cheek.

“It’ll be okay.” He said. Jesse smiled softly.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things are going to really get graphic. I'll make sure to warn again at the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the amputation chapter. It is rather graphic, so I will warn you now. Also, this is a bit of a long chapter too.

The anticipation was worse than the first cut. Hanzo had nearly started crying when Jesse tied the tourniquets on his legs, the panic becoming harder and harder to keep down. But he had managed to do it, mostly to keep Jesse from panicking as well. He could feel his heart pounding as he watched Jesse run the saw blade through the fire one final time before standing and going over to him.

The pain was near unbearable. Hanzo had received many injuries in his lifetime, but the grate of the saw’s teeth against his flesh was  _ agony _ . Jesse had tried to sharpen it the best he could, but it’s blunt edges tore at his skin, ripping the fibers of his muscles apart and if it hadn’t been for the leather belt he was biting down on, his scream would have echoed for miles. Hanzo felt red hot tears instantly well in his eyes and they began to slide down his cheeks. He started to move his legs but thought better of it, knowing it would only make the pain worse. When Jesse went for the second cut, Hanzo watched with a churning gut as blood from his legs sprayed across Jesse’s shirt and face. Or at least that’s what appeared to happen. His vision was beginning to go in and out of focus, the edges darkening. He began to see little dancing lights around him, like fireflies.

“Stay with me Hanzo. God, stay with me.” Jesse said. Hanzo clenched his teeth, giving Jesse a weak nod as a sign to make the next cut. His husband took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and dragged the saw across.

It took several more cuts for Jesse to reach Hanzo’s femur. His screams were starting to grow hoarse, but as soon as he made the first cut across the bone they flared again and Jesse had to hold him down harder to keep him from squirming. They were both covered in blood, sweat and tears. Hanzo’s pants were completely drenched and would most likely have to be burned, and he could feel the blood that was pooling start to seep into the back of his shirt. Jesse’s entire front had been splattered, as if he had had paint thrown across the front of him, and in Hanzo’s delusion, he laughed. He sobbed and laughed and it was a hoarse, disgusting sound, his throat raw after screaming for so long. Jesse watched in an unnerved horror as his husband’s sanity seemed to dissolve in front of him. He then took a deep breath, set his jaw, and continued his work.

Halfway through the femur Hanzo passed out, and for that Jesse was both graceful and concerned. Even with the tourniquets, Hanzo was still losing a lot of blood, and the dull saw was making it exceedingly difficult to get this done quickly. He needed to find some way to make this go faster, or Hanzo might die from blood loss and it would have all been pointless. He quickly went to the toolbox in the back of the truck, digging for  _ anything _ that may help. Jesse froze as he spotted Hanzo’s saving grace, the wheels in his head turning as he stared at it. He pulled out the handheld electric saw, a grim realization hitting him that he would have to use the truck battery to power it.  _ A truck is the safest way to travel,  _ he thought,  _ but Hanzo needs this. _ Jesse took a deep breath. The blood from Hanzo’s legs could attract zombies if they moved on foot, but Jesse was willing to fight all of them if it meant that his husband would be safe. He quickly got down, setting up a crude system with the car battery and some jumper cables. He would be lucky if he didn’t electrocute himself, and he held his breath when he hit the switch on the saw.

When it whirred to life, he couldn’t help the sob of relief that escaped him. He moved next to Hanzo’s side and began to work again, filled with a small sense of renewed hope of being able to save his husband. He tried to think of good things as blood once again splattered on his face, hoping to distract himself from the act he was committing.

He thought about summer trips to the beach with Angela and Genji, the warm sun on his face and Hanzo laughing next to him. They would rent a beach house and stay for three weeks in July, mainly so they could celebrate the fourth with a barbeque on the patio of the rental house. Fareeha, Satya, Ana and Reinhardt would come over and they would have music and cuisine from around the world. It was probably as truly American as one could get. Hanzo and Genji would go out and buy fireworks and they’d set them off in the sand, while watching the larger fireworks show later in the evening. It was a little slice of heaven, and Jesse would have given anything in that moment to be back on that beach.

He heard the saw blade hit the truck bed and sighed in relief, turning it off and quickly working to cauterize and close the wounds. It wasn’t nearly as clean as the work Angela could do, but it would have to do until he could find somewhere or someone to help him. He carefully picked Hanzo up, bringing him into the truck cab and laying him down in the back seat. His husband was dangerously pale and it made his heart pound with unease, but he had other things to tend to before he could stay with Hanzo.

Jesse went to the back of the truck again, picking up Hanzo’s severed legs and putting them in the fire he had used to sterilize the first saw and to cauterize the wounds. He disconnected the truck battery from the jumper-cables, tucking it back into its place in the engine. When he went to the truck-bed once more, he froze as his gaze fell on the electric saw, his stomach sinking as he realized that he hadn’t sterilized the blade.

“Shit…” He whispered. He would have to keep a close eye on Hanzo’s legs and keep them clean and pray that they avoid infection. Medical supplies were incredibly hard to come by and many of the hospitals were continuously overrun with zombies. They were lucky to have a small first aid kit, but if Hanzo’s legs became infected he would need a lot more than a few bandages and wet-wipes. He grabbed the saw and the sawblade from the electric saw and threw them both in the fire as well, hoping to burn off as much of the blood as he could, before climbing into the truck bed and beginning to wipe it down. It made his stomach crawl as he mopped the pool of blood off of the back, shuffling dirt over it and into the truck to hopefully mask the scent. There was a screech from off in the woods and he looked up before getting down. The rest of the clean-up would have to wait.

Jesse climbed in and shut the truck door, locking it behind him to hopefully create some barrier if a stray zombie or two wandered past and regretting breaking the window to get it started. He couldn’t move Hanzo yet, at least not for a few days, and this was the safest place they could be at the moment. He looked down at him, stroking his hair gently. They would be safe, they  _ needed _ to be safe. Jesse pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead.

“We’ll be okay, sweetheart… I’m gonna find us a nice little house and we’re going to keep it safe from zombies, and we’ll stay there and we’ll grow old together.” He told him. Jesse gave him another kiss on the forehead, praying that Hanzo would wake up soon, while also knowing that the pain would be nearly unbearable when he woke up. He clutched his prosthetic, staring at where Hanzo’s legs had once been, and was thankful that he had been able to undergo his procedure in a hospital. When he had woken up, his arm had been numb, the only pain having come from the realization of a missing limb. Hanzo would have to deal with both.

The screech sounded again and Jesse looked concerned, covering Hanzo’s lower body with a blanket as he grabbed his gun from the front seat and loaded it.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
